The Genomics Facility provides CSHL Cancer Center members with many of the powerful genomic tools and techniques that have become available over the last several years. The facility, which initially started as a fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH0 facility for gene mapping, has rapidly evolved in concert with the field, continuously expanding and updating the services that it offers. The facility currently offers the following services to the CSHL community: 1) Gene mapping by radiation hybrid (human and mouse); 2) BAC library screen (human and mouse); 3) YAC library screen (human and mouse); 4) Quantitative PCR analysis (Q-PCR) to detect deletions or amplifications of particular genomic loci in primary tumor samples and/or tumor cell lines; and 5) Isolation of C. elegans deletion mutant strains. In the near future, the facility plans to also offer a cDNA microarray screening service. The facility is headed by Dr. Michael Hengartner, who took over upon the departure of Dr. Carol Greider. Dr. Diane Esposito is in charge of day-to- day management of the facility, which is staffed by two technicians: Mr. Another Buglino (100%) and Jianli Gong (50%). The facility has been very useful in helping CSHL Cancer Center members to identify and characterize candidate oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes, and therefore is highly relevant to the mission of the CSHL Cancer Center.